Games Series: I Wanna Be Bad
by My one true love
Summary: Pre season 1. Sequel to 'Two Can Play That Game'. Nathan catches Peyton by surprise. Rating for sexual content.


_The sequel to Two Can Play That Game. Takes place prior to season 1._

I Wanna Be Bad

Peyton rolled her eyes at Brooke as they walked out of the locker room. It was late as they had both stayed after practice to make some banner for the game the next day. "I'll see you, Brooke." She waved before heading the opposite direction from her friend. If she was lucky Nathan would still be around. Their practices had let out at about the same time so he may have cut out right after practice.

She was heading towards the weight room to see if he was still around, lost in her thought when two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her through a door. "What the-" The words were lost as a strong mouth met her's and a hard body pressed her's against a locker.

Peyton gave a small smile as she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck, allowing his tongue to dart in between her lips. She let out a small moan as he hand slid up her shirt and cupped her breast through her bra.

Nathan lightly pinched her nipple as his lips ran a trail of kisses along her neck to her, where you flicked his tongue across the lobe before biting down slightly. "Did you have a good practice?"

"I did." Peyton tilted her head as she looked up at him. "You ready to head out?"

Nathan shook his head, a smirk slowly forming. "Who said I was done with you yet?" He gripped her hips, lifting her until she could slide her legs around his waist.

"But we're in the locker room, Nathan!! What happens if someone walks in?"

"Then they get a free show don't they?" He slowly began making his way further into the locker room. Finally he turned down a row and slammed her back into the lockers.

"Oh!" Peyton struggled to draw a breathe as the wind was knocked out of her, but she could feel herself starting to get wet. Every once in awhile Nathan would get a little wild and it drove her crazy.

Nathan ran his tongue up the side of her neck before whispering in her ear, "We just have to be kind of quiet. Whitey's still in his office."

"What?" Peyton pulled back, trying to clear the lust from her brain. "We can't do this in here then."

"Sure we can. It'll make it hotter this way. We might get caught. Don't that make you hot?"

Peyton shrugged and then grinned, unable to hide the fact that it did in fact turn her on. "Yeah, a little."

"It's just human nature. We all want to do things that we're not supposed to and it's all the more thrilling when we run the chance of getting caught." Nathan fisted a hand in Peyton's hair and jerked her head to the side before sinking his teeth lightly into her neck.

Peyton's gasp was barely audible, but the grinding of her hips gave away her pleasure. The next thing she knew she was standing again and her shirt was being jerked over her head. There wasn't going to be any sweet talk today, which was fine with her. Nathan reached behind her and unclasped her bra before lifting her up again. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he took her nipple into his mouth.

Peyton's head slid backwards as she allowed the sensations to run through her body. She started to moan until she remembered that Whitey could hear them if they got too loud. She bit down on her own hand, the other one snaking out to grip in Nathan's hair.

Nathan licked around the nipple, not quite touching it before flicking his tongue across the tip. He glanced up at her and could see how badly she wanted him. With another smirk he took the entire nipple into his mouth, rolling it in between his teeth. Pulling back, he grinned at her before taking the other erect nipple into his mouth.

Slowly he slid Peyton down his body, allowing her to feel what she was doing to his body just with her reactions to him. Peyton gave him a small smile before sliding her hands to the hem of his shirt and jerking it over his head. She placed an open mouthed kiss on his chest before flicking her tongue across each of his nipples, while her hands slid to his shorts.

Slowly she pulled down on the shorts until they slid down to the floor on their own. She reached into his boxers and took him into her hand. His head fell back as she began working him slowly in one hand while she rolled his sack in her other. She began to pick up the pace and he knew that if he didn't stop her soon they wouldn't get very far.

Suddenly she pulled back causing Nathan's eyes to fly open. Peyton was now kneeling between his legs, pulling down his boxers. She tilted her head, their eyes meeting just before she took him into her mouth. He felt his knees buckle when on the first stroke she deep throated him. Her hands slid to the inside of his legs, her nails biting in. It was just this side of pain and made him even harder than he already was.

Peyton slowly release Nathan from her mouth and gripping him in one hand she twirled her tongue around his head. She made slow circles with her tongue as he wrapped his hands in her curls. She opened her mouth and slowly slid it up him. She took her time as she slid her mouth up and down him. She could tell from the pressure on the back of her head that Nathan wanted her to speed up, but this was the only time that she was in control so she continued to tease him with the slow pace.

Nathan could hardly bear the torture that Peyton was putting him through, but he'd let her have her fun for a little while longer. Then he'd show her who was boss. She again deep throated him and as her throat clenched around him, he jerked her head back. "We should probably move on a little. Otherwise I'm going to be worthless for awhile."

Slowly he pulled her to her feet, kissing her lightly. Tasting himself on her lips was a bigger turn on than he would have once thought possible. He leaned her back against the locker before reaching down and sliding her pants down her legs. They pooled at her feet as he reached up and did the same with her panties.

He slid a finger along her slit to find that she was soaking wet. He slid a finger into her, smirking against her mouth as her knees buckled. He began working the finger in and out of her, watching her face as he pushed her higher. He pulled the finger out and kneeled between her legs, linking his arms inside her thighs. He lifted her off the ground until he was standing with her slit level with his mouth.

Peyton's eyes were wide as she linked her fingers into his hair. Nathan slowly ran his tongue along her slit, licking up the juices that were already seeping out. He delved his tongue deep inside of her, moving his arms further apart so that her legs would spread more. He tongue moved in and out at an increasing speed until she was on the brink of coming.

Nathan pulled back, blowing on her lightly causing her to shiver. With a grin he began flicking his tongue over her clit until she came with a quiet sob. He lowered her to ground, where her feet only stayed for a second. He gripped her hips, lifting her so that he could enter her. And enter her he did. He buried himself to the hilt as she wrapped her legs around his waist again.

The pace started slow, but didn't stay there long. Peyton met Nathan thrust for thrust and soon they were both close to coming. The lockers were biting into Peyton's back as Nathan's thrusts became more violent. The pain, instead of distracting her from the sex was actually turning her on more.

Knowing that he was close, Nathan reached between them and began working his finger over Peyton's clit. With just a few passes he brought her, her nails digging into his back and her teeth sinking into his shoulder.

The clenching of Peyton's internal muscles sent Nathan over the edge as he spilled himself into her. They were both breathing hard as Nathan slid out of Peyton and she slid back to the floor. Peyton leaned back against the lockers and Nathan leaned down so that their foreheads were touching. "Mmmmm..."

A slamming door broke them apart as they both hurried to redress. Peyton had just picked up her bag as Whitey turned the corner. "Now, what are the two of you doing in here?"

"Sorry, Whitey. I forgot something in my locker so we just came back to get it."

Whitey looked dubious, but apparently he decided to let it pass. "Fine." He frowned. "But this is a boy's locker room. Next time, wait outside Miss. Sawyer."

With a nod, Peyton brushed past him and headed for the door.

"See you at practice tomorrow, Coach." Nathan shot him a grin as he hurried after Peyton.

"Damn kids." Whitey shook his head before heading for the door himself. They must think he was stupid if they thought he didn't know what they had been up to. As soon as he turned the corner he could smell the sex on them. But since he didn't catch them in the act, he had no proof so he might as well let is go.

"Hey, Peyton! Wait a minute!" Nathan had to jog to catch up with her.

"I can not believe you put me through that! I have never been so embarrassed in my life." Peyton shook her head as Nathan caught up with her.

"Well, payback's a bitch isn't it?" Nathan shot her a grin.

"What?"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't remember the night of my party." Nathan shook his head. "A washer was involved."

"Are you kidding me?" Peyton threw her hands up in the air. "This was just to pay m back?"

Nathan shrugged. "Well, that and the fact that sometimes I wanna be bad."


End file.
